New family
by selbel143
Summary: Sikowitz is teaching the kids about parenting in a interesting way. This story containes ageplay!
1. Chapter 1

**I do NOT own Victorious :( I wish I did! Also shout out to my friend Mike, here is the story that you wanted me to write for you. IF YOU DO NOT LIKE AGEPLAY THEN I DON'T THINK YOU SHOULD READ THIS STORY BUT IT'S UP TO YOU! :)**

**TORI'S POV**

Good morning class Sikowitz said as her entered the class room from the window. Today we are going to be learning about parenting. So you mean like we are going to have to take care of a doll, a sack of flower or something like that I asked? Well...not exactly...the school doesnt have enough money for that. Soooo seens this is a preforming arts school the staff has besided that everyone will be paired with a partner one will be the parent and the other a one will be a baby. You will have to keep up this acting challenge for a month and a half this acting challenge also is 55% of you grade. After I tell you who your partner is the one who is the baby will go over to the box in the back of the room and change. Okay and your partners are Robbie and Andre, Cat and Beck, Ella and Eli, Hannah and Mike, Tori and Jade. WHAT we both yelled at the same time and with that Sikowitz ran out of the room. I looked over at Jade and saw at smirk on her face I gulped and turned back around and didn't move till the bell rang.

When the bell rang I got up and put my bag over my shoulder I didn't even wait for Jade I just went straight to my locker . When I was putting my books in my locker I felt a hand on my shoulder I knew who it was before I even turned around. I turned around to see Jade standing there in a black with pink poka dotted mid thigh dress wirth her hair in pig tails with black ribbions. You even wait fowr me mommy she said with a slight whine and a small pout.

**Thats the end of chapter** **1 the second chapter will be up soon. PLEASE REVEIW and let me know what you think!**

**xoxo**

**selbel143**


	2. Chapter 2

**I do NOT own Victorious. Sorry about my grammer is not my strong suit. :/ Heres chapter 2! Also shout out to one of my best friends booberry301!**

** TORI'S POV.**

H-Hi Jade yeah sorry about that I said nervously with a small smile. Are you okay mommy she asked me innocently? Ugh yeah. She looked at me with a huge smile on her face as she intertwined her hand with mine. I hungwy Jade said with a pout. Umm okay well its lunch so I guess we can go eat. We started off to the asphalt cafe as we walked she started to swing our arms back and forth.

**AT THE ASPHALT CAFE **

What do you want to eat Jade? She tilted her head to the side and taped her chin with her finger. Jade stood there for what seemed like forever there was also a line starting to form and the people behind us didn't look too happy. I finally had enough and went up to the grub truck and ordered our food. I looked at Jade and she was scowling.I tapped her on the nose and said "if you keep scowling like that your face is going to stay that way" she looked away from me. I sighed as I took the food from Festus and grabbed Jade by the wrist and went over to the table we normally sit at. When we got there Beck was scolding a pouting Cat telling her it was not okay to throw food while Andre was comforting a crying Robbie. Hey guys I said as both Jade and I sat down I gave Jade her food she looked at it with a pout and said "I don't want a salad I want a burrito." Well too bad you should have told me what you wanted when we were inline instead of just standing there. She looked at the salad in front of her and pushed it away I rolled my eyes. Hi Tori I heard Beck say after he was finished scolding Cat I looked over at Cat and she looked like she was about to cry at any minute. Hey Beck hi Cat I said with a smile. Cat had her head down looking at her lap "hey Towi" she said with a little lisp I gave her a sad smile and started eating my food. When I finished my food I looked over at Jade and she still hasn't touched her salad she was just sitting there with her arms folded on her chest and a pout I had to admit she did look really cute. Jade please eat something I begged. No not unless you tawke me and Cat to da park she said with a smirk. Nope that's not going to happen I said. The smirk on her face fell, fine then I won't eat. Jade was starting to get on my last nerve "Jade please." No only if yow take me and cat to da parwk. I already told you no now eat. Parwk? Jade eat. Parwk. No. Parwk! No. Parwk! NO! PARWK! FINE YOU AND CAT CAN GO TO THE PARK! YAY tank you mommy she said as she hugged me from the side. Only on one condition I said. What? You have to invite Robbie to come with us to the park. No mommy please she begged. Either you invite Robbie to come with us or we are not going. Fine, Wobbie do yow want to go to da parwk with me and Cat? Robbie looked at Andre for approval Andre nodded his head "otay I will go to da park with you and Cat." Beck you don't mind if Cat comes with us to the park right? Yea Tori I don't mind at all he said with a smile. After Jade was done eating we are went into Beck's truck and went to the park.

**Chapter 3 Cat, Jade, Robbie, Andre, Beck and Tori are at the park. Please reveiw! FYI: Something bad happens in Chapter 3 someone goes to the hospital.**

**xoxo**

**Selbel143**


	3. Chapter 3

**I do NOT own Victorious! Booberry301 remember last year when I said "are raindrops babies from clouds?" Oh and if you like the hunger games go read Booberry301 story.**

** Tori's Pov**

When we arrived at the park I lifted Jade and placed her on my hip and to my surprise she was extremely light. There was another woman there about mid thirties with a small child who was staring at us. I mean who wouldn't stare when you see six teenagers and half of them look like babies. I guess Jade noticed because the next thing I knew Jade yelled at the woman "What the hell are you looking at ?" With that the women took the hand of the child and left, when they left I looked over at Jade who had a smirk when she saw me she put an innocent smile on her face. " Jadelyn we do not talk to strangers let alone yell at them." I gave her stern look, she hung her head and whispered " Yeth mommy I sowwy." I gave her a smile and let her down, she grabbed Cats hand and ran to the swings I watched as Robbie tried to catch up with them. Andre, Beck, and I walked over to the picnic tables and sat down.

**Jade's Pov **

I don't want Wobbie here he wuins everything well at least he doesn't have the puppet with him. Vega...I mean mommy made me invite him to come to the park with Cat and I. If Wobbie even talks to me I will hwrt him, he already chased Cat around while holding a spider and Cats terrified of spiders.

* * *

**Beck's Pov**

I saw Cat running to me yelling "daddy" over and over, when she reached the table she was panting and her eyes where wide and she was pointing at the tree. I knew something was wrong. Cat was tugging at my hand Tori, Andre, and I all ran over to where Cat showed us and when we got there.

**Tori's Pov**

I looked at Jade with wide, terrified eyes I saw Robbie laying on the ground holding his ear which had a branch sticking out of it and Jade was sitting in the tree looking at us I could see the happiness and pride in Jades eyes. Andre and Beck where looking at the branch that was in Robbie's ear, I had to get Jade down from the tree and I was extremely angry at her." Jadelyn West get down here RIGHT NOW!" I screamed Jades eyes went wide but she just sat in the tree and didn't move. " If you don't get down here when I get to the count of three you are going to be in more trouble then you are now." She stared to move a little trying to decide if she was going to move or stay where she was. "One...two...two an a half...

** Jade's Pov**

I don't think I have seen mommy this mad before it's actually scary. I didn't think I would ever say this but Tori Vega is scaring me. I am standing in front of mommy as she was about to say three. I looked over at Wobbie and then at the ground so she wouldn't she wouldn't see the smirk that I had on my face I guess it didn't work because the next thing I know I felt three hard, fast smacks hit my bottom and then a stinging sensation.

**Tori's Pov**

After I gave Jade a little taste of what was going to happen to her later I walked her over the tree and sat her down." Don't move an inch unless you want to be in more trouble." Jade just had a small pout but she nodded her head. I walked over to Robbie, and them when I got a closer look I saw that the branch had gone right through his ear. Beck and Andre took Robbie to his car and they went to the hospital. That left Cat, Jade and I all alone at the park. Cat was standing right next to me I took her hand and we walked over to Jade. I set down in front of her and Cat sits next to me, she had her head down looking at the ground. I gently lift up her chin so that she can see me " Okay Jade please tell me what happened." she started to play with the end of her dress. "Jade please just tell me baby girl." I give her a small smile. "Otay, well Wobbie kept on tawlkin and tawlkin and he was bwing awnnowying so I gave him a wittle push." I looked at Jade I could tell she was telling the truth I let out a small sigh I took her hands in mine. " Baby girl you can't just go around hurting people when they get on your nerves, Robbie got a branch in his ear, he could have gotten hurt or even worse the branch could affect his hearing." I lifted Jade into my lap she put her head on my chest and her thumb found her mouth I started to stroke her hair "I sowwy mommy" she said around her thumb. I rubbed comforting circles into her back, rocking her back and forth I felt her breathing start to go even. I looked over at Cat. "Auwntie Towi" she looked at me with wide innocent eyes "yes sweetie." I said " Jade weally woves you wlike your her mommy" I looked at her with a confused look on my face " Jade has a mommy Cat" she shook her head "that's her step mommy,she doesn't weally wike Jade and Jades weal mommy diwed when she was weally yowung." I looked down at Jade. " How do you know Cat?" I asked. " she towld me that she woves you wike a mommy becauwse she never had one, plwease don't tewll her I said this." " Aright Cat I won't tell." I saw Beck coming toward use I gently trying not to wake Jade up get up from the ground. Beck picks Cat up and she hugs him " Hi daddy"Cat says with a slight yawn. " Hey baby,Tori" I give him a small shy smile and we walk to the car I get in the back with Jade still in my lap. She stirs a little but doesn't wake up. The whole car ride is silent half way to my house Cat ended up falling asleep. When she arrive at my house I get out of the car. "Thanks Beck" I give him a small gave and shift Jade to my side and got out my key I unlock the door I take Jade up to my room and put her in my bed and went back down stairs. I turned on the tv. I watched tv for about an hour and then I heard the door bell I was surprised to see...

** So that's the end of the 3rd chapter still so for my grammar. Can you guys guess who is at the door? Also the idea about the branch in Robbie ear that actually happened to my older bother..I remmeber that day it was scary...well anyway I hope you like chapter 3! Let me know you comments PLEASE REVEIW it means a lot to me! :)**

** xoxo**

**Selbel143**


	4. Chapter 4

**I do NOT own Victorious! Thank you guys for all the reviews!**

** Tori's Pov**

I was surprised to see Sikowitz standing at my front door with 4 huge boxes and a few smaller bags. "Hello Tori" he said "umm hey Sikowitz" I said with a confused sound to my voice. He handed me two of the bigger boxes Sikowitz looked at me and then around the room before he said "If I may ask where is the baby?" he then handed me the rest of the boxes and bags, I placed the boxes and bags on my couch. "She upstairs taking a nap." he nodded " well I have to go" and with that he quickly left. I shut the front door,I went to the couch and started to open the 4 big boxes that contained a white high chair, changing table, crib, and play pen and the smaller bags had very colorful clothes, I all ready knew that Jade was going to hate all the clothes, diapers, bottles, pacifiers,baby monitor, etc. I redid the guest bedroom so now its Jades nursery, I put her clothes up and all the other supplies. After I finished everything I had to I went and checked on Jade who was sitting up in bed looking all around my room. " Hi baby girl." She looked at me. "Mommy." I walked over to her I sat on my bed Jade looked at me with fearful eyes. "Whats wrong?" I asked concerned. "Awe you stwill mad at me?" Jade looked at me with eyes filled with unshed tears. " Of course not,why would you think that?" She looked at her feet " Becawuse I pushed Wobbie" "Baby, mommy was upset, and a little angry with you in the beginning but not anymore but I do still think you need too be punished" I gave her a stern look I could see Jade tense up a little I start to rub her back until she relaxed. " Jade you can choose if you want too be punished now or after dinner, which will it be?" she just sat there for a while not moving. "Now" she said just above a whisper. I went to the edge of the bed I put Jade over my knee, lifted her dress and started to spank her untill I heard her starting to whimper. The first time I heard a whimper escape her lips I stopped and sat her on my lap I saw a tear roll down her face. I didn't spank her that hard to make her cry I knew it was something else. "Jade look at me" I ordered gently she looked at me right in the eye "Mommy do yow hate me?" I looked at her astonished that she would ever think that " No, I will never ever in a millions years hate you don't you ever think about that ever again do you understand me?" I gave her a smile and gave her a kissed on the nose which made her giggle "Otay mommy nefer again." "good, I don't know about you but I am starving" I stood up and Jade lifted her arms up in the air "Up?" I grinned and lifted her off the bed and took her down stairs I set her down in the high chair. "where diwd yow get this mommy?" I went to the fridge and got out some baby food and a spoon " When you had your nap Sikowitz came over and brought me this stuff." I opened the lid of the baby food and started to feed Jade after I finished feeding Jade I took her out of the high chair and took her into the living room and turned the tv on to sponge bob.

**Jade's Pov**

My butt still hurts a little I look over at mommy who is making a salad. I don't know why but when ever I am with mommy I feel safe I have no idea why. Mommy looked over at me and smiled I turn my attention back to the tv that has sponge bob on the screen. Mommy comes and sits down next to me "Mommy?" I ask " Yes baby girl?" she gives me a smile "Cawn we watch a movie?" I look at her hopefully " Sure, what do you want to watch" I tap my finger to my chin pretending to think "Umm the sissorring" she does the sam thing I do before she says "No. your to young to wach that movie." I give her a pout "pwease mommy Pwease"I beg " No Jade" I frown " Yeth mommy" she raises one of her eyebrow "No you will not watch that movie and don't you even start with me tonight little girl." she says sternly " fiwe" I roll my eyes I stand up but before I could sit on the floor mommy grabs my arm and gives me a painful swat on my bottom " lose the attitude" I look at the ground before I know what I am doing I climb into mommy's lap " sowwy mommy" I whisper playing with her hair. In a few ways Tori reminds me a lot of my real mommy when she was still alive. Mommy and I watched tv for about an hour.

**Tori's Pov**

I look took out my phone and it 8:30 I lift Jade from my lap "whatcha dowing mommy?" " Lets go get you pj's on and then we can watch a little more tv then it's time for you to go to bed." I take Jade to her new room I put her on the changing table and jade is just looking around the room. I go over to the closet and get out a sleeper that has cupcakes on it . I take Jades dress off then her black laced underwear, and bra, I then put her in a diaper when Jade sees the sleeper she shakes her head "No, mommy" "Baby please." I zip up the sleeper and take Jade off the changing table I then gave her a raspberry on her cheek, Jade went into a fit of laughter. I took Jade down stairs and put her in the play pen. Then my phone goes off which make me jump a little when I finally found my phone I answered it.

**Jade's Pov**

Mommy goes into the other room I wonder who she's talking too. I see mommy walking back in she comes over to me I lift up my arms, but she doesn't pick me up. " Mommy who were yow twalking to?" she sigh " That was Andre, Robbie's fine but he lost some hearing in his ear but he is fine apart from that." I frown I feel extremely horrible I look at the ground. " I fewl bad." Mommy gives me a kiss on the forehead " Andre says that we can go see Robbie tomorrow, I want you to say your sorry to Robbie tomorrow okay?" "Otay." I feel myself starting to yawn. Mommy picked me up and took me to the kitchen " Do you want a night-time bottle baby girl?" " Yeth pwease" She goes to the fridge and take out a bottle and starts to warm it up, when she takes it out of the microwave she tests it on her wrist before she gives it to me. I put me head on her shoulder and start to suck on the bottle as mommy takes me up to my room. Mommy opens the door, she walks over to the crib and puts me in it, I take the bottle out of my mouth " I sweep with yow?" mommy puts a pacifier in my mouth, she shakes her head no. I take the pacifier out of my mouth and start to suck on the bottle again mommy walks to the door she turns the light out " Love you baby girl, goodnight" she blows a kiss to me and I grin before I feel myself falling asleep.

** Tori's Pov**

I walk out the door, today has been a busy day. I go to my room and change into my pj's I turn the tv on in my room put the volume on low for back ground noise. I get into the bed put the sheet over me and start to read a book About fifteen minutes later I put my book on the bed side table turn out the light and fall asleep.

**That chapter 4. I hoped you liked it, Chapter 5 will be longer then all the other chapters I promise. I was thinking about Jade and Cat having a play date for the next chapter . What do you think? If you have anything suggestions for a chapter or anything let me know. PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVEIW!**

**xoxo**

**Selbel143**


	5. Chapter 5

**I do NOT own Victorious! Also it's my birthday so I am extremely happy :)**

**Tori's Pov**

I woke up to whimpering on the baby monitor, I smile to myself and got out of bed, I go to Jades room and opened the door. Jade was standing on her knees "Mommy, up." I went over to her lift her out of the crib " Hi sweetie." I cooed to her she put her arms around my neck. I go over to the changing table I take down Jade's pig tails and start brushing her hair and put her hair in a pony tail, I give her a kiss on the nose, and set her on my hip. " Hey baby girl are you hungry?" Jade looked at me and nodded her head, I walk down stairs place her in the high chair,I heat up her bottle and give it to her. My phone starts going off, I get it off the counter and answer it " Hey Beck" I answer "**Hey Tori**" he answers " So what's up?" "**I know that this is last-minute but I was wondering if you would watch Cat, some family things have come up and I need someone to watch her, do you mind?"** I could tell from his voice that it was urgent. "Okay just bring her by at anytime" " ** Thank you so much Tori I will be there in 20 minutes" **Beck hung up the phone. " who was dat mommy" I turn around " That was Beck and he is bring Cat over so that you to can have a play date" I go over to her and take her out of the high chair " Awre we goings to see Wobbie?" I walk up the stairs and go into her room " Yes we are still going to go see Robbie, and what are you going to do when you see him?" I saw her roll her eyes a little but I let it go " Apowogize" Jade says with a huff. I go into the closet and get out a blue dress with little white flowers on it. " I will nowt wear that mommy, wou can't make me." She said with an attitude, I knew this was going to happen " Jade I am the parent and you have to listen to me and if I want you to wear this then you have to wear it." Jade rolled her eyes again " If you roll your eye one more time I will put you in time out so I suggest you lose the attitude. I set Jade on the changing table I take off her pj's, change her diaper and put her in the dress. Then I sit her up right on the table " I think you look adorable" I kiss her cheek I see her smile a little and I start tickling her sides which make her erupt with laughter and begging me to stop. I take her back down stairs and place her in the play pen, I start to clean up the kitchen, and then I hear the door bell, I go and open the door. Beck was holding Cat in his arms and a diaper bag slung over his arm "Awunt Tori" Cat squeals with excitement. "Thanks Tori I know this is" I cut him off " It's fine Beck, really." Beck put Cat down and she skips into the house I chuckle, Beck hands me the diaper bag. " If anything happens please call me and let me know and I will try to leave early." I nod, Cat comes skipping back to Beck " Daddy has to go now you be a good girl for Tori." Cat bobs her head up and down rapidly "Otay daddy" Cat runs back into the living room. Beck shakes his head and chuckles "Thanks again Tori, I will see you later." He said before he left.

**Jade's Pov**

I see Cat skipping into the living room and I am in the play pen. I don't know if I am allowed to get out, I don't want to get in trouble. "Mommy!" I yell, she comes running in "What wrong?" she looks at me then Cat " Up." She then looks back at me "Is that all?" she asked, I nod my head and put on a cheeky smile and hold up my arms. She walks over to the play pen and lifts me up and sits me next to Cat. " Mommy has to go get ready so we can she Robbie, you two will stay here on the couch and play, if you get up and wonder around when I leave this room you will be in trouble, got it?" Both Cat and I shake our heads really fast, then mommy smiles and walks up the stairs. When mommy leaves Cat says "Jadey want to pway Barbie's wif me?" I look at her as if she crazy but then nod my head not wanting to sit here and do nothing "Otay." Cat looks at me and shrikes, then hugs me. I don't hug her back, she lets go and gets her Barbie's that are right next to her. Cat hands me one with blond hair and wearing a pink princess dress, I roll me eyes, then start to play.

**Tori's Pov**

I come down stairs, and see Cat crying, I run over to her. "Cat baby girl what wrong?" I look over at Jade who has a guilty look, I sit down and put Cat into my lap "What wrong Cat?" I ask again. She holds up a Barbie with it's head taken off " J-jade ripped her head off." She puts her head on my shoulder, I rub her back, and coo to her. When she stops crying I sit Cat next to me so I am sitting next to Jade now "Is that true jade?" she looks down at her lap " Yeth mommy" she whispers. I pick her up and put her on the steps " Jade you will sit her for three minutes, then I want you to apologize to Cat" I get up and set the timer for three minutes then I go back over to Cat. "Awunt Tori?" she crawls into my lap "Cwan we watch TV?" she widens her eyes and pouts "Sure, what do you want to watch?" I slid Cat off my lap and get the remote, Cat smiles "My wittle Ponies" She squeals, I flip through the channels until I find the TV show she wants to watch. The timer goes off I walk over to it and shut it off, then I go over to Jade who had her head looking at her lap, when she hears me walk over she looks up and holds her arms up, I lift her up. I give her a small smile "I sowwy mommy." she says into my hair, I give her a kiss on her cheek "I know you are sweetie" I take Jade over to where Cat is, I take the remote and mute the TV. Cat looks at Jade "Cat I weally sowwy." Jade said "It otay Jadey" Cat said in her regular perky voice. They both hug each other. " Well how about we go see Robbie now and the we can go out to eat" The two little girls nodded and said "Yea" in union, which made me smile. I picked them both up and carry then out to the car. I put them both in the back off the car and buckle then up.

Then we drive to the hospital that was about 40 minutes away. Both of the girls where quit the whole way there. When we got there I got Cat and Jade out, they held my hand as we went into the hospital. When we entered Robbie room, Andre was in a chair while Robbie was sitting on a bed a bandage around his ear. "Hi Robbie." I said they both turned around to look at Jade, Cat and I. Andre smiled and when Robbie saw Jade he looked away like he was scared. I gave Jade a little push, she made her way over to Robbie who still didn't look at her, I sat down in a chair next to Andre with Cat on my right thigh. " Wobbie?" I heard Jade say "What?" Robbie snapped, that startled me a little and by the look on Jades face her too. " I sowwy" Jade said, and went to hug Robbie, but he pushed Jade with such force that she fell hard on her butt and her back hit the table. Andre goes over to Robbie and starts scolding him and tells him he is in trouble when they get home later that day. I looked over at Jade and it looked like she was about to cry, I lifted Cat off my leg and went over to Jade and quickly lifted her off the floor and held her close to me, she started to cry in my arm I started to bounce her up and down slightly until I could only hear a few whimpers " My back huwrt mommy." I rub her back carefully, I put Jade down so she is sitting next to Cat, I go over to Robbie and sit next to him " That was not nice Robbie all Jade was trying to do was apologize and you push her down." Robbie looks at me " Well Jade pushed me and I gowt a bwanch in my ear." I sigh " I know that Robbie I was there, but that doesn't give you the right to push her, I want you to say sorry to Jade and then we can clear the slate. Robbie rolls his eyes but says "otay" then he yells from across the room " Sowwy Jade" he said with sarcasm in every word. " I want you to say sorry like you mean it." I said sternly. Robbie get out of the bed and goes over to Jade and sits down, Jade just looks at him "I sowwy fowr pwusing you." Jade looks at him as if trying to decide if she is going to forgive him "Otway Wobbie" she gives him a smile. We stayed for about forty more minutes, that's when Cat and Jade started to whine that they were hungry. "Mommy I huwey." Jade whine " I know Jade I heard you the last fifteen times" she has a scowl on her face.

We say good bye to Robbie and Andre, I take Cat and Jade hands and walk out of the hospital. "Okay where do you guys want to go?" "Wendy!" Cat yelled " Is that alright with you Jade." She nods her head, I pull into the Wendy's parking lot, I go over and open the door, and Jade and Cat blot out of the car and go inside before I have time to say anything. I go inside "Caterina Valentine and Jadelyn West Don't you ever do that again or I will put both of you in time out when we get home. I scold them. " Sowwy Awunt Tori." Cat hung her head "Yeah, what she sawid." I looked at Jade "Excuse me" she smirked " Yowr Exwused" I grab her upper arm " Lose the attitude little girl or I will take you into the bathroom and spank you." Jade rolled her eyes and turned around, I looked over at Cat you had wide eye, I lift Jade up and she starts to struggle " wet me down!" she yelled I took one of Cats hands and we made our way to the bathroom. I locked the stall door behind me, I put the toilet seat down and sit on it, I put the struggling Jade on the ground I grab Jade by the arm and put her over my knee, I lift up her dress and start to spank her,I was spanking her harder then last time. Jade was trying to get out of my tight hold I had on her. After the seventh smack Jade butt was a light shade of pink and she was crying out at each swat. After the fifteenth swat I stopped. I sat her on my knee " When I tell you to do something, you do it, know what do you say to mommy?"Jade was crying slightly " I sowwy mommy" she cried into my chest, I stroke her hair and coo to her. " It's okay baby girl, it's all over." Cat was standing there in the corner on the stall she came over to Jade and gave her a small hug. I opened the stall and we left the bathroom, I found a booth and sat Cat and Jade there while I went to order our food.

**Cat's Pov**

I feel really sorry for Jade. Aunt Tori was spanking her hard, but I mean Jade did kind of deserve it. When Aunt Tori leaves I asked Jade " Awre you otay?" Jade looks at me " Yea my butt huwrts though." She pouts a little and rubs her bottom.

**Jade's Pov**

I see mommy coming back over to the table, I didn't know that she was that strong my butt feels like its on fire. I can't believe mommy actually spanked me in the bathroom of Wendy's. Mommy hands Cat and I a salad. " tank you mommy." I whisper, she gives me a kiss in the head, I smile.

**Tori's Pov**

I watch as Jade and Cat whisper and giggle at each other. After we ate we all got back into the car, about half way back to the house Cat and Jade fall asleep, I laugh to myself . When we got back to the house, I take the two girl into the house I put Jade in my bed, and Cat in Jades crib. I go down stairs so I can have a little time to myself. I heard the doorbell ring about a hour later, I go over to the door and open it "Hey Beck" I said happily, he smiles "how was you day with the two girls?" I roll my eyes playfully "Busy, I didn't realize that they could have that much energy, I will go get Cat." I went back up to Jade's room and open the door I lift cat out of the crib and give her a kiss on the forehead I took her down stairs to where Beck was, I handed her to him and gave him the diaper bag. Beck takes the sleeping Cat out to his car and buckles her in the backseat. " Thanks again Tori" I nod my head and he leaves. I go back into the house I look at the clock 2;34 I have about thirty more minutes until Jade should wake up. I turn the TV on and watch. When the show ended I went to go check on Jade. I open the door and Jade is still sleeping I go over to her and kissed her head, which made her start to stir, and she woke up. "Mommy" she said with a frown. "What's wrong sweetie?" I asked " she started to play with the end of her dress " Wet" she whimpered " I think I can change that, I lift her out of my bed and walk to her room, I lay her on the changing table. I change Jade into a new diaper and take her down stairs. I heat up a bottle and give it to her and sucks on it hungrily like she hasn't eaten in day. I place Jade on the floor, that's when I heard the front door open and my mom, dad, and sister standing there. Jade just looks up at me " Hi mom, dad, Trina." I said nervously. All three of them have confused looks on there face. " Tori what's going on" my mom asked " Well it's a assignment for school." my mom nods her head, Trina who has a smirk, walks over to Jade " Hi there Jade, I think you look adorable." she said as she pinched Jade cheek rather hard "Tank you awunt twrina" Trina smiles and pats Jades head., Jade looks rather annoyed. Trina picks Jade up and tries to feed her the bottle, but Jade just bites her, which causes Trina to drop Jade and Jade lands on the floor with a loud "thump" and starts to cry I go over to her and pick her up rocking her back and forth, handing Jade the bottle " Today's just not you day is it baby girl?" Jade bobs her head up and down. I look over at Trina " That beast just bit me" I smile at Jade " Well just be nice to her and she won't bite." I say with a smirk " I think she needs to be punished." Trina says, Jade looks at me with worried eyes "If she bites you again then I will punish her" Trina frowns " Okay what ever." Trina say and walks up the stairs. At this point my mom and dad have left the room, Jade ands I are the only people standing in the kitchen . " I think they like you." I say to Jade who is still in my arms, that made her giggle. " Mommy pwomise me you will keep twina away from me." I laugh " okay baby" I give her a kiss.

** Okay that chapter 5 I hope you guys enjoyed the chapter! :) Chapter 6 should be up this week or early next week. If you guys have any ideas for chapter 6 or for a diffrent story please PM me! PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVEIW. For chapter 6 should I have Trina watch Jade? Idk what do you guys think. If you guys have any diffrent ideas let me know. Again Please reveiw. Also it's my birthday so I am really happy. **

**xoxo**

**Selbel143**


	6. Chapter 6

**I do NOT own Victorious! Please go read my other story "Kidnaped!"**

**Tori's Pov**

I was blowing drying Jade's hair "mommy don't wet Twrina watch me" I give Jade a sad smile " I am sorry baby girl but she is the only person who will watch you plus it will only be a few hours" Jade just sits a pouts "That not a pretty face" I comment, then Trina walks in " Sup sister and baby Jade" she said in an excited voice "Hey Trina" I nudged Jade " Hi Awunt Twrina" she said with an eye roll and turns her attention back to the tv. I laugh to myself and think _This is going to be interesting. _Trina sits down next to Jade and said "What are you watching?" Jade squirmed over a little and answered "Sowwby Doo" she said in a bord tone. " That's interesting" Trina states. Trina comes to stand by me and I go over the what Jade can and can not do. Trina just nods, I don't think she was even listening to me. I go over to Jade "Mommy is going to go now, bw a good girl for aunt Trina" Jade hugs me "Don't weave me with Twina" I sigh " We already went over this baby girl mommy will be back in a few hours." I give her a kiss on the head "Otay mommy" I get up from the couch.

**Jade's Pov**

I watch as mommy leaves , I can't belive she is making me stay here with Trina. I roll my eyes at the thought. "Jade" I hear Trina call, she pick me up and sets me on her lap roughly, and shoves a bottle into my mouth, but before she puts it in my mouth I clamp it shut. "Come on Jade I now you hungry." Trina tries again, but I do the same thing, she lets out a lough angry sigh "I feed mysewlf." I state in a matter of fact tone. she hand me the bottle and I drink half of it. "Jade just drink the rest of the bottle and then you can do what ever, I open my mouth to protest, but she shove the bottle into my mouth the second I open it, I start to drink it but when she takes the bottle out, I spit the milk in her face. "You little bitch" she screams, I gasp "I gowing to ell mommy on wou." Trina looks at me but take me of her lap and goes upstairs, and into the bathroom.

I slid off the couch and crawl over to the kitchen table and push the glass bowl off of the table. It falls with a loud crash, Trina comes flying down the stairs "What was that" she looks at me and her eyes trail over to the broken glass that's on the floor. "Jade what on earth did you do?" She picks me up and put me in the play pen. I watch as Trina starts to clean up the broken glass, when her back is turned I climb out of the play pen and go to the piano, and start to hit on random keys, Trina storms over to me and throws me over her shoulder and straps me into the high chair, I start to bang my hand on the tray "Jade" Trina warns but I ignore her " Jade stop" she warns again, but I just glare at her "Jadelyn I am not going to tell you again, stop right this instance" "NO!" I yell, Trina raises an eyebrow at me, then stares at me for a minute. "Did you just tell me no?" I shake my head "Yeth, I did." The next thing I know I am facing the corner, I turn around but Trina put me back into the corner "You will stay here until I come and get you, if you get out of time out I will put you over my knee and spank you, do you understand?" I nod my head and listen as Trina's footsteps disappear up the stairs.

**Trina's Pov**

I am upstairs painting my nails, when I hear whimpering, I start to think what would be making that noise, my eyes widen when I realize I forgot Jade was still in time out. I look over at the digital clock on my bed side table and it reads 1:34, Jade has been in time out for over thirty minutes, I quickly go down the stairs to see Jade sitting still facing the wall, shifting, and whimpering. I rush over to her, pick her up "Jade, sweetie I am so sorry, please tell me whats wrong?" I can feel Jade trying to get out of my hold,when she stops struggling she whimper's in my hair " Want mommy, not wou." I frown a little "Well, mommy should be back in an hour or two" she starts to push away from me "Want mommy" she says louder "No wike wou" that hurt a little " I could call mommy for you,if you like?" "yeth pwease" she whispers. I balance Jade on my hip and get my phone, I dial Tori's phone number, she picks up after the third ring. **"Hey, Trina is everything alright?" **Tori asks with concern "Yea everything is fine, Jade just wants to talk to you" I hand the phone to Jade.

**Jade's Pov**

"Hi, mommy" I smile **"Hey baby girl, is everything okay?"** " me no wike awunt Twina" I shake my head, Ii don't even know why, mommy can't see me. **"I see, mommy will be back in about forty minutes can you handle bring with Trina that long?" **I let out a long sigh "Otay mommy" **"see you later baby girl" **I smile "Bye bye mommy" I hang up, I realized Trina was still holding me,and she looked pretty sad, I smirk to myself. I wanted down so I start to whine, Trina noticed and put me down, I crawl over to my playpen "Pop" I exclaim Trina looks at me with a confused look,I pointed to the pacifier, Trina nods and hand it to me, I put it in my mouth and start to suck on it. Trina was quiet, so I throw the pacifier acriss the room and it hit trina in the head "Jade, no that was not very nice." she tells me, I have never seen this side of her ever before. "Sowwy" I looked at the ground "It's okay sweetie, just don't do it again." she smiles, and hand me the pacifier. I start to yawn but hide it from Trina. That's when I hear a door close and I crawl over to the front door.

**Tori's Pov**

I walk into the house and Jade is sitting at the door " Hi baby" I pick her up, Trina walks over to me and take the car keys out of my hand "Thank god you home early, I don't see how you can stand too be with her she a little beast " with that Trina walks out of the house. I look at Jade "what was that about?" Jade just looks innocent " I don't know mommy" she shrugs her shoulders, I see her start to yawn " I see a little girl who needs her nap or she is going to be very cranky." I start to tickle her as I take her to her room "No nap!" Jade yells "We do not yell in this house." I say sternly " Wet me down" "Nope" I said popping the p. "Yeth, down, wet me down." She is starting to wiggle out of my arms "Jade stop right now or you will fall and get hurt" I open the door to her room " No wou meanie." I let her blow off a little steam until she said " I hawte you mommy, wou a bitch." I look at her shocked "What did you just call me young lady?" Jade just gulped "I sowwy mommy, I know mean to say dat" I change Jade's diaper and put her in a sleeper. I haven't said a word to her, I take her to the bathroom next to my bedroom and sit her on the counter. Jade is all ready slightly crying I grab the liquid soap, that's next to the sink. "Open you mouth" I said sadly, she shake her head no "Baby girl please don't make this harder than it has to be." Jade just clamps her mouth shut, so I pinch Jade's nose, when she opens her mouth I squirt a small amount of soap in her mouth. "Don't you dare swallow or spit the soap. I see a tear fall from Jade's face, I gently wipe the tear away, and give her a smile "Okay baby you can spit" Jade spits the soap out, I hand her a cup of water, she takes a sip and spit the water out. Jade sit there doing nothing "Baby girl." I stroke her cheek and she starts to sob "I sowwy mommy " she wails "Don't hawte me!" I take her off the counter and she grabs my shirt "Shhh sweetie, mommy doesn't hate you and never will. When she stops sobbing we sit there in silence "Mommy, wou not angwy?" Jade slips her thump in her mouth. and she puts her head on my shoulder "Nope mommy's not angry" Right before Jade falls asleep she mumbles " I wov wou mommy" I smile to myself "Love you to baby girl" I take her to her room and put her in the crib, I turn out the light.

I go down staires, I grabbed my phone and a notice came up and it said "_Andre's birthday tomorrow." _ I quickly exit and call Beck. ** "Sup Tori"** he says "hey Beck I just realized that tomorrow is Andre's birthday and I was think that we have a party at my house tomorrow at 11:00?" **" Sure that sounds good"** I could tell he was smiling. "Thanks Beck, see you tomorrow." I call Andre next "Hey Andre" _"Hey Tori what you doing?" "_Nothing I was wondering if you would come over to my house tomorrow at 11:00." _"Sure Tori I will be there"_ I smile, then I hung up.

**Sorry guys this chapter sucks! I feel really bad. the next chapter is going to be Andre's birthday. I swear it will be better then this chapter. Anyway Please reveiw! Again please read my new story if you haven't chapter 2 should be up tomorrow or today. PLEASE REVEIW**

**xoxo **

**Selbel143**


	7. Chapter 7

**I do NOT own Victorious! **

** TORI'S POV**

I wake up when I hear Jade crying, I look over at the clock and it read 6:56, I gasp and jump out of bed and run into Jade's room. "Mommy, I fought you weft me" Jade cries into my shoulder "Baby girl I would never leave you, mommy just fell asleep" Jade starts to play with my hair "Nefer weave me mommy." I rock her "I would never plan on it." That's when Jade's stomach started to growl, she giggles "Well I know a little girl who is hungry." I joke and Jade nods her head, I take her down stairs and make her a bottle. I hand it to her "No wou feed me mommy." I take her to the couch and sit her in my lap and place the bottle between her lips and she starts to drink the milk, I was gently patting her bottom, when she finshed the bottle I lift her up and start to burp her, Jade lets out a loud unlady like burp, she starts to blush, I give her a kiss on the nose.

I take Jade up to my bathroom and I turn the water on and let it run, I take off the sleeper, and diaper , and put her in the bathtub, Jade start to play with the few bath toys I had, I was washing her hair and then she yells "Mommy" she starts to rub her eyes "What's the matter?" I asked " wou got soawp in eyes" She whimpered, I quickly rinse the soap out of her eye "Mommys sorry baby" I whisper into her ear, I take her out of the bath and let the water drain out, I wrap a towel around Jade and carry her into her room. I put her on the changing table and put a diaper on her and put her in a shirt that says "mommys baby girl" I brush and braid Jade's hair. I place her back in her crib, and give her a goodnight kiss "No mommy, be wif wou." I go back over to her and lift her out of the crib, and go into my room I put her on the bed, and I get in right next to her, I give her a small smile " We have a busy day tomorrow, you need to get some sleep baby. I get in next to her and fall asleep.

* * *

I was trying to get Jade dressed but she was busy talk and moving to let me."Jade baby I know you are happy to help with Andre's party, but I need to get you dressed, just sit still for a minute." I slip a light blue shirt on her ,and put her in some overalls, I put her hair in pigtail's. They should be here in about two hours so we need to go to the store. I lift her onto my hip and she grips my shirt. I place her into the backseat and buckle her up. I turn on the radio and Jade sings to all the song on the way there. I take her out of the back seat, I stand her on the ground as she takes my hand, I get a shopping a cart.

**JADE'S POV**

I was holding mommys hand, but she let's go, and I go over to the cookie aisle. I was there for while when I decided I was going to get Oreos, I go over to the aisle that mommy was last in but I don't see her. I fall to the ground and start to whimper.

**TORI'S POV**

I turn around to ask Jade a question, but she wasn't there, I look around but still don't see her, I go to every aisle. That's when I hear a very similar whimpering noise. Thats when I see Jade sitting in the middle on an aisle, whimpering ,holding a package of Oreos. I go over to her grip her upper arm and take her back to the shopping cart ''hold on to the cart and don't let go" I told her, she just nods, Jades quite the whole way home. I carry her into the house. I sigh "Mommys not mad I was just scared" she looks at me "weally?" I nod my head and go back to get the stuff from out of the car. I was resting for about twenty minutes, while Jade was watching TV, then the doorbell rang, I open the door and Beck, Andre, Cat, and Robbie were standing there "Hey guys" I said"Hey Tori" they all said, they all came inside "Okay all of you guys the party is going to be outside."

I pick up Jade and take her outside. I get the hamburgers and buns from the kitchen. I go back outside to see Cat,and Jade are way to close to the pool. I hand the food to Beck and go over to the "babies" "Okay let's get away from the pool." I tell them but they act like they ignored me "Jade, Cat away from the pool" I say with more warning to my voice. "Otay mommy" Jade said I give her a smile and pick them both up and take then to where Beck, Andre and Robbie are " Daddy" Cat says "Hey baby" he said not even looking at her, Cat pouts "Daddy" she whines "what, Cat don't you see that I am talking to Andre?" he said in an irritated tone, that's when Cat burst into tears, Beck let out a long sigh "Cat, baby, daddy's sorry, just please stop crying. he begs " Wou hate me" Cat sobbed "Daddy doesn't hate you baby girl." Cat shakes her head "Awuntie Tori" she cries and lift her arms up, I lift her of of Becks lap and rock her telling comforting words. Jade came up to us and she hugged Cat and gave her a kiss on the cheek. Soon after I got Cat to stop crying, she falls asleep, I take her to Jade's room and put her in the crib and close the door. I go back down stairs and see Beck cooking the hamburgers and jade is sitting in a chair, next to the grill watching him cook. The next thing I know Robbie goes flying by, and knocks into Jade's chair and her hand lands on the grill, and then a scream. I run over to her and take her into the kitchen and set her on the counter, I try to get her to let me see her hand "No mommy, it owwie" she whimpered " I know baby, but mommy has to see to make sure you don't have a 2nd or 3rd degree burn. Jade nods her head and lets me see her hand. It wasn't that bad, I turn the water on and put her hand under the water and she winces, I wrap her hand up and cray her back out side. "Okay, Robbie , and jade do not go near the pool or the grill, Okay?" Jade nods her head in my shoulder and Robbie yells "Yeth."

When the food was ready I went to get Cat out of her nap. I open the door and I go over to Cat who was sleeping with her thumb in her mouth and snoring slightly. I gently shake her a little and she starts to stir and then she wakes up. She rubs the sleep out of her eyes and sleepily says "Awntie Tori" I lift her up " Nice nap, baby?" she shake her head, I take her outside with the rest of the gang and set her next to Beck, I then sit myself down next to Jade who already had food on her plate, I get myself food. While we ate he talked about this and that, after we finished eating Robbie, Cat, and Jade started to play outside. Soon Jade comes and sits in my lap, soon after she falls asleep, I brush the strand of hair that fell in her face and tuck it behind her ear. "I guess we better get going" I hear Andre say I look over and see Robbie asleep in a chair, but Cat is awake. I walk them to the door, but Cat starts to whine "I no go daddy" I look at her "Well we have to go baby girl." Beck tells her "NO I stway." she started with a stomp of the foot "Cat if you don't stop with this attitude or when we get home you will be in time out." Cat pout but she obeys and walks to Becks truck "Bye Tor" Becka nd Andre say, I wave to them. I take the sleeping Jade up to her room change her into her pj's, then put her in the crib, turn out the light, and close the door. I yawn, I go to my room, and get into my pj's and turn the TV open, and fall asleep fast.

**Hey guys sorry I haven't updated in forever! well here is chapter 7 chapter 8 will be up soon. I was thinking that in the next chapter Jade , Tori, and her family go to a fancy restaurant? Please reveiw! Thank you guys for reading this story anyway. PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW! Also go read my other sotry "kidnapped" if you haven't! :)**

**xoxo**

**Selbel143**


	8. Chapter 8

**I do NOT own Victorious! Also if you like my stories then you will like the new story "Kitten or Cat" it is writen by TV is ruining my life. Please go read the story! It's really good! :) Okay so here is a new chapter, I feel bad about not updating sooner! :/**

**TORI'S POV**

I was shaking Jade slightly to get her to wake up, she starts to stir and then she finally wakes up. "Hi baby girl" I said, Jade smiles at me "Mommy" she whispers as she rubs the sleep from her eyes. I pick her up and take her to the changing table, and change her diaper. I take her down stairs, and set her in the high chair. I went to the refrigerator and got out a bottle and warmed it up, I then handed it to her. That's when my parents, and Trina came down stairs, "Hi baby Jade" Trina said to her as she pinched her cheek, and Jade tried to bite her. "Jade be nice" I warn her, she frowns slightly, but says "Otay mommy" my parents take a sat at the table "Tori, we are going to go to that fancy restaurant for lunch I have to meet my boss there , so I need you three to dress nice." My dad tells me, as he points to all of us. "Jade starts to bang her hands on the table "Jade, no" I tell her, and she stops, I look over at Trina who looks a little upset. "You okay, Trina?" she nods her head, and goes upstairs. "Mommy, out?" Jade whimper "Okay baby girl" I go over to her and take her over of the high chair, and go up to my room, I place her on my bed, and turn on the TV and let her watch that while I take a shower and get dressed.

Fifteen minutes until we have to leave to go to the restaurant. I have Jade sitting on the changing table, and I am looking through the closet to get her something to wear that's when I saw a dress that was that say "Mommy's baby girl" on the front of it, and the skirt is sparkly. I then went over to Jade and started to dress her. I then took her out to the car that my parents were waiting for us. "Sorry, I was trying to find out what Jade was going to wear" I said sheepishly "It's okay" my father said. "Mommy, sit in lap?" I smile "No, baby girl" I tell her gently, she starts to pout. "Mommy" she whines "Mommy, pwease?" she said giving me puppy dog eyes "No" I tell her more sternly "why, mommy" I tape her nose with my finger "I don't want you to get hurt" she rolls her eyes "I no get huwt" she stated simply "What if we got in a car crash, and you were sitting in my lap" she tries to unhook her seat belt "Jade, it you take that seat belt off ,you will be in a load of trouble" I warn her, she crosses her arms on her chest, and rolls her eyes. "Stop with the attitude little girl, or you will be sorry" I look her directly in the eyes, she looks away "sowwy mommy" I pat her on the knee "it's okay baby girl" I give her a reassuring smile, and I see her grin. I look over at Trina, who was staring at Jade, I feel Jade grab my hand, I give her a kiss on the nose.

We arrive at the restaurant, I get out on Trina's side, and walk around the back of the car, and open Jade's side and I unbuckle the seat belt, lift her out of the seat, and set her on the ground, I grab Jade's hand. "Mommy, up!" Jade squealed, in a begging tone "Jade, no baby" I just give her hand a slight squeeze "pwease?" she pouts, and gives me her puppy eyes , I sigh, it's so hard to tell her no when she give you those puppy eyes. "Okay, baby girl" I lift her onto my hip, I feel her grip the shoulders of my dress, she puts her head on my shoulder, I can feel her breath on my neck, and it tickles a little. I walk into the restaurant with my mom, dad, and sister, when I walk in I start to get some weird looks from beginning I feel Jade turn her head slightly, I look at her, and she is glaring at some of the people who are staring at us. All the people turn around quickly, when they see Jade's famous "death glare." A waiter come in, and takes us to the table that my dads boss, and wife is sitting at. I go over to sit on the end, I place Jade in a chair between Trina, and I. The waiter comes over, and hands us a menu, I see his name tag and it says David on it, but when he gives me a menu, he also gives me a wink, and small smile. I guess Jade noticed , because she starts to whine in a very high pitched voice "mommy" the waiter gives me, and Jade a weird look, but before he leaves Jade gets up, and gives me a somewhat long kiss on my lips, and she sat down again, staring at the waiter with a smirk. I was shocked I couldn't move. Jade West had kissed me, and I actually liked the kiss. By the time I had recovered from the shock the waiter was gone. I look over at Jade who is consecrated on the menu 'Mommy, need help" I lean over slightly so I am looking at the menu, and Jade is frowning . "Y-yes baby girl, what do you want to eat?" I take a closer look at the menu she is holding in her hands because I left my reading glasses at home, and I didn't have my contacts in because I ran out of time. "I down't know?" she said quit loudly "Shh, mommy will help you." I tell her "Otay" she says with a cheeky smile.

When I had got Jade to finally find out what she wanted to eat the waiter came back in he gave us some freshly baked bread and he quickly took the orders, but when it came time for Jade to order. She gave him a sickly sweet smile, I see him gulp, and then Jade grins, and she starts to hold my hand. Jade orders slowly just so David has to wait for her , when she finally finishes, she shoves the menu in his arms, I give her a stern look for a second, and hand David my menu, and he quickly walks away from our table. "So how are you Victoria?" my dad's bosses wife, Emma, asks me. "I' am good, and you" Emma starts to talk but about half way through her sentence I feel someone tugging on my dress, I try to ignore the tugging, but finally it start to get on my last nerve. I reach back and take the hand away from my dress, and hold it in a tight grip. Emma, and I talked for a few minutes, then her husband asked her a question, and she turned to her husband, and seemed to forget about me. I let go of the hand, and turned around to see a pouting Jade."Yes, Jade?" she turns to the bread,and points to it "Want, mommy" I take her hand that she is pointing with. "Okay baby girl" I grab a piece of bread from the basket, and put it on her plate. Jade starts to pick at the bread. she take a piece that she tore off and rolls it into a ball. Before I know what is happening Jade throws the bread at Trina. I see Trina jump slightly into the air. Trina turns around "Listen you little brat I am sick and tired of you throwing things at me , so stop." Trina yells in Jade face, Jade get out of her seat her eyes look like they are on fire, and pushes Trina out of her chair. Trina falls out of her chair with a scream, the whole restaurant seemed to go silent. I see my dad boss, my mom, dad, and Emma stand up from where they where sitting. 'Don't tell me what to do, Trina" Jade yells, Trina gets up from the floor, and walks over to Jade, and in a blink of an eye, she slap Jade hard across the face. Before I could react Jade is on top of Trina slapping her, punching. I run over to her I wrap my arms around Jades waist, and try to pry her off of Trina. My dad sees my attempt to help, he runs over and takes over and he finally gets Jade off of Trina, but not before Jade spits in Trina's face

I grab Jade's upper arm, tightly, so she doesn't get away. All the adults rush over to Trina, Jade is breathing heavily. I take Jade over to a corner table, I sit her in a chair and I am crouching in front of me. Her breathing has gone back to normal. "Stay here, don't move" I tell her, I go over to the group that is surrounding around Trina. Trina is now sitting back in a chair. " Tori, I want that bitch punished,and I don't care if I have to!" she practically screams at me. "Don't worry Trina, she will be punished." I tell her with a nod of the head 'Good."

When everyone had finally left we quickly left the restaurant. I get Jade from the chair, and drag her out to the car. I buckle her seat belt, and sit next to her, and my dad next to me Trina up in the front. When we arrive home I get out of my dad's side, and I walk around to Jades side and open the door, unbuckle her, and lift her out of the car and onto my hip. I walk inside, and I carry her up the stares, and into my room, I sit her on the bed. I walk out of the room, and go downstairs, and I see Trina there on the couch. " I thought you where going to punish her for attacking me" I roll my eyes "I am going to, just give me a few minutes" I go over to the refrigerator and grab a bottle of water, I take a sip of it. I then go into Jade's room, I get a new diaper and a towel. I go back into my room open the door and I see Jade sitting there not moving. "Jade" I go over to her she looks up at me her eyes are full of regret.I lift her up and put her on my lap "What you did today was not acceptable" I tell her. I go over to my dresser and grab the wooden hairbrush that is sitting there. I see her visibly gulp, I walk over to her, I place the hairbrush on the table next to my bed. I gently lift Jade up and put her on the towel. I take off her diaper, and clean her up, but before I put the new diaper on I yank Jade over my knee. Smack. I hear Jade let about a gasp, this was the hardest time I have ever spanked her. Smack, Smack, Smack, Smack, Smack Jade white bottom started to turn a light shade of pink. Smack, Smack, Smack, Smack. I stopped spanking her. I grabbed the hairbrush. I placed it on her pink behind, I lifted it up in the air **Smack. ** I feel Jade jump in the air from the impact I grab her waist, I wait a second **Smack, Smack, Smack Smack** by this time Jade was struggling hard to get out of my grip but I held onto her tighter. **Smack Smack Smack Smack Smack **I see Jade starting to cry "It's okay baby girl we are almost done." I reassure her **Smack, Smack, Smack, Smack, Smack** Jade was limp over my lap. I quit spanking her I lift her onto my lap, she instantly grips my shirt and cries harder, and I rub circles into her back. I let her calm down until she is not crying as much, I put her into a new diaper and take her into the bathroom.

I place her onto the counter gently not wanting to cause her more discomfort. I take the liquid soap, and held it in my hand "Mommy, no" Jade whimpers, I feel bad I had already punished her for slapping, and punching but this was for spitting. "Jade, baby girl, mommy doesn't want to do this but you spit on Trina and that is not acceptable. Her eyes start to get unshed tear, but she opens her mouth. I put a squirt of soap in her mouth, I put the soap back where it was,I get a small cup of water ready, and I count to twenty. "Alright , sweetie you can spit it out." she does so quickly, I give her the cup of water, and she rinsed the soap as best she could out of her mouth. I take her off the counter,and hold her "One more thing, baby girl, I want you to say your sorry to Trina." I could tell Jade was exhausted, I take her downstairs to where Trina was. I sit down next to her with Jade in my lap. " I sowwy Twina " Jade whispers, Trina looks at her "Good" and that was all she said "Trina is there anything you want to tell Jade" Trina shrugs "Nope" and she turns back to the TV. "Trina say your sorry to Jade" Trina sighs loudly and dramatically. "Why should I" Trina was starting to get on my nerves. "Because you hit Jade in the face and yelled at her ." Trina got up from the couch and goes over to the staires, but before she went up the staires Trina turns around ."Sorry" was all she said,and with that she turned and went up to her room. I grab the remote and turn the channel to Deadly Women. I feel Jade shift in my lap trying to get comfortable, she stops after a few minutes. She is sitting on my legs and she is half turned and lays her head on my chest. "Mommy, bottom huwts." I give her a kiss on her forehead. "I know, baby girl, but it will be okay. Jade gets up slightly and she gives me a quick peck on the cheek. "I wove you" Jade said, and that's when her stomach started to growl "I hungwy, mommy" she said with a little pout, I stand up and go into the kitchen, I make a bottle for her, I go back to the couch that Jade is laying on her stomach , sucking on her green pacifier. She takes the pacifier out of her mouth and starts to suck on the bottle, I sit down, and she crawls into my lap laying her head on my chest. I play with her hair, I was watching TV. After awhile I see Jade is asleep, I leave her there not wanting to disturber her. I stroke her cheek, and smile, she looks so peaceful. I kiss her cheek "I love you too baby girl" I turn back to the TV and watch an episode I have never seen before.

About 2 hours later the door bell started to ring. Jade started to stir, and then she woke up. "Mommy" she said sleepily "Did you have a nice sleep baby girl?" she nods her head as she rubs her eyes. Then there was a knock at the door, I get up with back holding onto me. I open the door and Andre is standing there with Robbie. "Hey Andre, Robbie" I said cheerfully "Hey Tori, Jade." Jade hides her head in my shoulder "She just woke up from her nap" I tell her as I tuck a peice of hair behind her ear, I step aside to let them in, I close the door. "So Andre, what's up?" I was rocking back and forth with Jade still in my arms. "Well we haven't really hung out in a while so I was wondering if you wanted to hang out?" I smile "Sure, what do you want to do?" I sit on the couch, and wait for him to anwser. "How about we go to the zoo, I know Robbie has wanted to for a while." I turn to look at Robbie, and he nods his head excitedly " How about you Jade do you want to go to the zoo?" she takes her head from my shoulder "Yeth." I smile "Sure we can go to the zoo." We go out to the car, and I put Jade next to Robbie. I whisper to Jade "Jade be nice to Robbie, or you will be into trouble." She looks scared for a second "Otay mommy" I give her a smile. I close the door, and get into the passenger seat. We start to drive to the zoo.

** So here is the new chapter! I hope you guys like it! :) I just want to say that I love you guys who comment! :) It is one of the longer chapter I think. But please review! Like Please! And remember to read Kitten or Cat! PLEASE REVIEW! Also which is hugs and which is kisses? I am almost always confused about that!**

**xoxo**

**Selbel143**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey people who are reading all of my stories. I love you guys who review but I have some news. I am thinking of taking down ALL of my stories. I don't know if I should. So I am LETTING YOU GUYS decide if I take down my stories. Just to be fair, I want to know if you guys want me to keep writing or not. The majority of anwers I get will let me know if I am taking down my stories. I love you guys again. :)**

**xoxo**

**Selbel143**


	10. Chapter 10

**I do NOT own Victorious! Sorry about not updating soon, I've gotten a lot of OM from different people telling me when I'm going to update new family. So here is the new chapter.**

About half way through the drive to the zoo, Jade and Robbie start whining about how long the car ride was. "Mommy awre we awmost der." Jade kicks my seat, and I roll my eyes as well as Andre. "Jade, Robbie we have about an hour left until we are at the zoo. If you don't stop whining then we can just go home." I look in the mirror and I see Jade and Robbie pouting. "Is that what you want?" They both shake their head, and I smile.

Five minutes later Robbie and Jade start arguing about what we are going to see first. "No Jade, we goin da see da gowillas!" "Wobbie top bwing stupwid we gwonna see da peacwcks! No da gowillas." I smile, at the childish antics. They keep on arguing for a few minutes, and then it starts to get ugly. We arrive at the zoo just in time. "WOBBIE NO!" That's all I hear before Jade starts screaming her head off, and crying for me.

I quickly get out of the car, open Jade's side, and I get her out of the car. "Baby girl, what happened why are you crying?" Jade clings to me, and we get a lot of looks from people walking to the entrance. "w-wobbie huwrted me momma! Hims stwab me wif hims doll!" Jade points to one of the dolls Robbie had brought with him. Robbie gasps and grabs them. "Dey not dolls. Dey acwtion fiwures !" Andre takes them away from Robbie, and puts them in the glove compartment. "You can have them back when start to act like a good boy." Robbie pouts all the way up to when we bought our tickets, Jade stops crying, and she takes my hand. "Mommy can we see da peacwcks fiwst?" I look over at Robbie. "No, let's go she the gorillas." It was then Jade's turn to pout and Robbie smiles.

After the gorillas and peacocks we go to the panda habitat. "Momma wook!" Jade points to the pandas and she waves to them. After a few seconds Jade frowns and tears starts to well up in her eyes. "Baby girl, what's wrong?" I hug her, and she hugs back. "Da 'anda no wabe back da me!" I laugh, and Jade looks at me with a confused look. "Wha so punny momma?" I tickle her, and she starts to laugh. "You are baby girl; the pandas didn't wave back because they are sleeping." Jade nods, "Otay momma."

We have been at the zoo for almost two and a half hours; we had seen the peacocks, gorilla, dolphins, seals, tigers, pandas, fish, and the snakes. I let go of Jade's hand, and the next thing I know Robbie and Jade are running ahead of us, yelling and giggling. "Mommy, daddy cwme gwet me!" I look over at Andre, and he looks tired and beat out, I run after them. "Robbie, Jade you get back here right now!" The only thing that happened was weirder looks, and more giggling from Jade and Robbie.

I finally catch them, when they try to climb in with the monkey, Andre right behind me. "Hwi momma!" Jade tells me innocently, and give her a glare, and make my way over the bathrooms, as well as Andre with Robbie. "Little girl, why on earth did you run away from me!?" I practically yell at her, Jade back up a few steps, and I take her arm. "No fought it bes fun momma!" she cries. "Well, is it fun now?" I spank her once, and she whimpers. "No momma it no fun." I spank her again and again, and finally stop when I see the hand prints start to show up on the back of her thighs. "Me sowwy momma, no mowres pank!" she cries, and holds her bottom. I hug her tightly and wait for her to stop crying. "Shh baby girl, no more spankings." Jade stops crying after a few minutes, and we leave the bathroom. Jade holding tightly to my hand, we sit on one of the benches and wait for Andre to return with Robbie. Jade's stomach starts to growl. "Are you hungry baby girl?" She nods and hugs me tightly, and pecks me on the lips. "I lub ou momma wots and wots!" I smile and do the same to her. "I love you too baby girl lots and lots." Andre and Robbie come out. Robbie has one of toughs baby leashes, and the other end is tied onto Andre's belt. "Momma can we go ewat?" I look at Andre and he nods. "Sure we can go eat." I take Jade's hand and I look at my phone. "I'm sorry Andre but we have to go home now, I just got a text from Beck saying that I need to go home now." Andre looks sad, but he agrees. "Sure Tori, maybe we can have just a day to ourselves another day?" I smile and we get to our car. "Sure Andre, that sounds like fun." I sit Jade in the back.

Andre and I just have a lot of small talk on our way back. When we get home, I take Jade out of the car, and hold her close, patting her diapered bottom. "Baby girl are you wet?" Jade shakes her head, and blushes slightly, I close the door with my hip, and thank Andre for take us. Jade can you tell Andre thank you? "Tank ou!" She smiles cheekily, and I put her down, Jade run to the door, her diaper sagging slightly. "Baby girl wait for me." I tell her and she stops, and waits for me. "I know a little girl who is getting her diaper changed when we get inside." I tease her, and Jade pout lightly. We walk to the front door, and cat is sitting at the door, and a note taped to her diaper bag. "Cat, sweet girl what are you doing here without your daddy?" Cat starts to cry and holds out the note. "Beck twell me da wet ou wead dis." I take the note from her.

I read '_Tori, I can't do this assignment anymore. I'm not cut out in taking care of a kid._ _I left Cat here with you because the few times I have been over to your house, you are good with her. Cat loves you, and I know you are going to be a good 'mommy' to her. Please take care of her; I don't want Cat to get a bad grade because I can't do the assignment. Please?'_

I take Cat's hand. "Let's go inside baby girls." I take Cat's diaper bag, and we all three go inside. I take them to Jade's room, I set jade on the changing table. "Cat come here sweet girl." Cat toddles over to me. "Yesh mommy?" I check her diaper to find it wet.

I untapped Jade's diaper and slip it off of her, I wipe her bottom off with a baby wipe, I put diaper rash cream on her, baby powder, I tape up her diaper, and I give her a light pat on her diaper bottom. I take her off of the changing table, and put Cat on. I untapped her diaper, I take her diaper off, and she was raw, and red. "Sweet girl, how long have you had a wet diaper on?" Cat starts crying. "Me no no mommy." I wipe her down gently and put diaper rash cream on her diaper rash, baby powder and tape up her diaper. "There baby girl." I take her off of the changing table and we all head to the living room. "momma, is Cat me new sissy?" I nod "Yes, baby girl." "Do me hasta shawre me towys wif her?" I smile. "Yep, and you have to be nice to her." I go over and pick Cat up, and sit her on the couch. "Mommy me hungwy!" Cat says, I give her a smile, and get her a bottle, and start to feed her. "me hungwy too momma! Fed mes too momma?" I was still feeding Cat. "In a minute Jade, momma's busy with your sister."

Jade pouts, and nods. "otay momma." She whispers.

**Jade's POV**

I watch as momma feeds Cat her bottle, happy that I now have a sissy, but slightly annoyed that momma was ignoring me, and I had to share my toys. "Momma?" I pull on her sleeve. "Momma?!" I say again, but she just ignores me, and rocks a sleeping Cat. "MOMMA!" I yell. "Jadelyn don't you dare yell again, your sister is sleeping." Momma scolds me. "I sowwy momma." Why is momma ignoring me, does she like sissy more than me? I shake the thought out of my head quickly.

Momma take Cat into my room, and puts her in my crib, and leaves the room. She leaves me standing there, with my arms held up, wanting to be picked up. "Momma just walks down the stairs, not hearing me I guess. I start to cry, falling to the ground. Does momma not love me anymore?

**Hi :) Well, here is the new chapter. Is Jade jealous of having a new sister, or does Tori like Cat more then Jade? The new chapter should be out...I hoestly don't know when. I don't have my computer still. I just got it for today for a few hours because my 'mother' is still at work. So yea. Please review. Please it means a lot. If there is a lot of things wrong in this chapter i'm sorry becuase my 'mother' is going to be home like in a few mintues, and I didn;t have time to go and look through everything! I just wanted to update because I dpn't know when I will be able to for a little while. Yea. So again Review!**

**xoxo **

**Selbel143**


	11. Chapter 11

**I Don't own Victorious! **

**Jade's POV**

I walk downstairs and mommy sees me.

"Hi, Jadey-bear."

Mommy smiles at me and I go over to the couch and lay down. Mommy comes over to me, picks me up, she sits down, and lays me on top of her. I smile when she strokes my hair.

My smile fell when I heard Cat start to cry. Mommy lifts me off of her and drops me on to the couch and I fall off and hit my arm on the table that is next to the couch.

Mommy didn't notice, all she did was going to Cat.

I cry, mommy doesn't love me anymore.

"Mommy."

Mommy wasn't there she was upstairs with Cat.

**Tori's POV**

"Aww Kitty-cat, what's wrong?"

I pick Cat up and hold her the way I do Jade.

"Me hab a 'ad dweam!" Cat exclaims

I stroke her hair and in a few minutes Cat's asleep again. I gently put her back into Jade's crib, making sure not to wake her up.

I walk back downstairs to see Jade on the couch, curled up, sucking on her favorite pacifier. I smile and take her up to my room and lay her in my bed. The minute I lay her down she wake up.

"It's okay baby girl, just go back to sleep. I'm going to go get ready for bed."

I go in to the bathroom to change into my pajamas. I go back into my room to see Jade laying on her stomach hugging one of my pillows, sleeping.

I go over to her and hug her close to me, and fall asleep.

**Jade's POV**

When mommy goes out of the room, I start to hug one of her pillows. Mommy doesn't love me anymore so I shouldn't be here. I start to think of a plan. before mommy comes in I pretend to be asleep.

Mommy comes in and I feel her hug me.

I make sure she is asleep before sneaking out of her bed, I quietly make myself downstairs. I grab one of my favorite blankets, and pacifiers. I go over to the front door, turn the doorknob and go outside. I close the door behind me.

The cold winds hit me in the face, I bring the soft blue blanket up to my face making myself warm again. I start walking. I go down the street, not knowing my way around I start to make random rights and lefts.

* * *

I don't know how long I have been outside but the sun has started to come out. I yawn and hug my blanket tighter. I know mommy is going to be up really soon. It started to rain and I know I shouldn't be outside when it's raining.

I make my way over to a house that looks inviting. I'm freezing from staying in the rain so long.

I go up onto the porch the door is a deep, dark blue. I knock on the door, and a minute later the door opens.

A women answers the door. She is blond, with these blue eyes. She looks to be a foot taller than me, and gorgeous.

No one said anything for a few mintues. That's when she pulled me inside.

"Honey! Come look, it's a teenager but she's dressed like a baby!"

I look down and blush.

That's when a man comes in. He's muscular with dark down hair and green eyes.

"Dear, what are you tal-"

He stops talking when he sees me.

"Cutie, why are you dressed like this and out in the rain?"

I shake from being cold.

"I whe 'way from my owld mommy."

I guess I've been talking like this so long I can't stop.

I look down even more embarrassed.

"Aww, honey isn't that cute!?"

The man nods and gives me a warm smile.

"Why did you come to our house? Why did you leave your old mommy?"

I start to tear up

"Mommy no lub me no mowres! I gowt a new sissy and mommy no wike me no mowres."

The women hugs me and I inhale her sent. She smells of lavender.

"Would you like to stay here until the rain stops?"

I look around the room and nod.

"Let's go gets you a nice, warm bath, while my husband make us some food. Okay?"

I nod and the woman takes my hand and she takes me upstairs and down a long hallway.

We stop at the second to last door near the end of the hall.

She opens the door, and there is a big bathtub! The whole room is the giant. The woman takes me to the bathtub and she stands me in front of her.

"Do you need help with taking a bath?"

I look up at her and she gives me a soft smile.

"Yesh pwease."

The women nods, she turns the water on and starts to take the light blue sleeper off of me.

"What's your name cutie?  
"My nwames Jade. Wha ou nwame?"

She women starts to untape my diaper and I feel myself start to become embarressed

"My names Molly. I think Jade is a beautiful name."

Molly helps me into the bathtub and starts to wash me. The warm water feels good on my cold, numb body.

"Tank ou. Wha da man nwame?"

Molly moves onto my hair.

"His name is Jacob."

Molly takes me out of the bathtub and wraps a towel around me and she takes me into what I guess is her room.

"Let's find you something to wear Jade."

Molly puts me on the bed and starts to go through her cloths.

**Tori's POV**

I wake up to an empty bed. I stretch and go to check on Cat.

I open the door to see her still asleep, I close the door again and go downstairs to find Jade.

"Baby girl! Where are you?"

I call out to Jade and wait for a response. Not hearing one I start to look around.

I look over at the couch and find her blanket missing from last night.

"Jade!?"

This is when I really start to panick.

"Baby girl come out! This is not funny anymore!"

If this is one of her pranks then she is in so much trouble.

I search everywhere. Not finding her

I go outside and start to call for her.

"JADE?"

I feel the panick start to rise in my throat. Has Jade left me? Has my baby left?

This is a mother worst nightmare.

I know this is just an assignment but I have come to see Jade as my real baby.

I feel a tear run down my face.

**Jade's POV**

I kick my legs on the bed. Molly is still looking for some cloths for me to wear.

Molly pulls out a white dress that stops at the knee and has a little puffiness that would hide my diaper really well.

"Can you wear big girl panties Jade?"

I'm not sure. I haven't worn them in forever, but I nod slowly.

Molly stands me up and slips a pair of plain white panties on me and then the dress. She then takes my hand again and we go back downstaires and I smell something really yummy.

We walk into the kitchen and I climb into a chair.

"Her names Jade."

Jacob puts down a plate of waffles and sausage and a glass of orange juice.

"Does that look good Jade?"

I nod at Jacob and start to eat with my hands.

I hear both of them laugh, and I give them a wide smile.

I like it here!

**Molly's POV**

My husband and I walk over to the counter and walks so Jade can't hear.

"Babe do you think we can let Jade come live with us?"

I ask me husband and look back at Jade.

She's adorable and sweet. He nods and smiles. He gives me a kiss in the head.

"I would like that, she seems like a good addition to the family."

I squeal and hug him

"Thank you!"

I go over to Jade just before she can wipe her hands on the white dress I had dressed her in.

"Hold up there Jade!"

I grab a napkin and wipe her hands off on it.

"Jade how would you like to be our baby?"

Jade looks at me and smiles before hugging me tightly

"Ou be my momma?"

She tilts her head to the side, and I nod my head.

"Yes cutie, I would be your mommy and Jacob would be your daddy."

Jade squeals and nods

"Yay! wha we do now momma?"

I look over a the clock.

"I have a photo shoot in about and hour. We can just hang out and I can show you around."

I put Jade on the ground and Jacob grabs his car keys.

"I'm going to go get some stuff for our new daughter."

I smile at the sound of daughter. I nod and Jade goes and hugs his leg.

"No leab daddy!"

Jade pouts and I go grab her off of his leg.

"It's okay Jade, daddy is going to be back soon."

Jade clings to me now.

"Otay be 'ack soon?"

Jacob smiles

"Sure can do."

Jacob leaves and I hug Jade.

"Let's go upstairs so momma can get ready."

I take Jade upstairs and go into my room.

**Jade's POV**

I look around momma's room. I go over to her vanity and start to play with her make up. Momma comes over to me and gets down to my level

"Jade. No no, you do not play with my make up."

Momma tells me gently, while taking away the lipstick I had in my hand and I nod.

"Sowwy momma."

I whimper and look down at my feet. Momma rubs my back and hugs me

"It's okay cutie, don't have to get so upset.

Momma sits me on the ground and she starts to get dressed.

The next thing I know I feel a rather familiar feeling.

The warm pee starting to flow but this time I don't have a diaper to protect me from having an accident.

The pee starts to trickle onto my thigh and I start crying.

Momma turns to me , she quickly takes me to the bathroom.

Momma undresses me and takes off the soaking wet panties. I stand there scared that she will change her mind and not want me to be her baby or that I'm going to be punished.

"No 'pank me momma!"

I cover my bottom and hope for the best.

"It axidewnt!"

"It's okay, you're a baby and babies have accidents."

Momma washes me off and goes and gets a diaper.

"I guess these will have to be until daddy gets back with some baby supplies. My grandma needed them but I guess you can use them just for a while"

Momma dresses me in another dress just the same but in pink.

Momma puts me on the bed. She lifts my legs up and slids the diaper under my bottom, I feel her put some diaper rash cream on me and she finishes and closes the diaper.

"There baby."

Momma kisses my forehead and puts me on the floor and she puts the wet dress and panties in the hamper.

"It's time to go to the photo shoot."

I giggle and momma takes me downstairs and into her car.

I love my new momma.

**Sooo, what do you guys think of this chapter? Did you expect this to happen? Will Tori find Jade and get her to be her baby again? I don't know yet, haven't decided. Review peoples! Please?**

**xoxo**

**Selbel143**


	12. Chapter 12

**I Don't own Anything! Hope you enjoy! :)**

**Tori's POV**

It's almost been a whole day without my Jadey-bear.

I hold Cat close to me trying to comfort her.

"Mommy?" Cat whimpers

"Shh sweet girl." I tell her softly

"I miss sissy."

I sigh. "So do I baby, so do I."

**Molly's POV**

I pick Jade up, quickly take her inside. I had called earlier telling them about Jade and that she was going to be there.

The storm is about to starts when we enter the building; we are taken to my room.

When the first sound of thunder and the flash of lightning. I see Jade jump at the sound and starts to cry some.

"Come on baby." I say

Jade looks up at me with tear filled eyes and grips onto my shirt and nuzzles into my neck.

"Scawy momma!"

I kiss the top of her head and stroke her hair as Jade cries start to grow louder and louder and she rests her head on my shoulder.

"It's okay cutie, it won't hurt you. It's just loud." I rock her gently and rub her back and start to sing softly to her a song my mother would sing to me.

_Little child, be not afraid_

_Though thunder explodes and_

_Lightning flash_

_Illuminates your tear-stained face_

_I am here tonight_

_And someday you'll know_

_That nature is so_

_The same rain that draws you near me falls on the river and land_

_ On forests and sand_

_Makes the beautiful world that _

_You'll see in the morning._

Jade's cries have started to diminish and her eyes are closed. I smile at how cute and small she looks.

_Little child, be not afraid_

_Though storm clouds mask your beloved moon _

_And the candlelight beams, still keep_

_Pleasant dreams_

_I am here tonight_

_For you know, once even I was a little child_

_And I was afraid but a gentle someone always came to dry all my tears_

_Trade sweet sleep for fears and to give a kiss goodnight_

_Well not I am grown _

_And these years have shown_

_ That rain's a part of how life goes_

_But it's dark and it's late_

_So I'll hold you and wait 'til your frightened eyes do close_

Jade's breath go even and I stroke her hair gently, whispering the last of the song.

_And I hope that you'll know…._

_Everything's fine._

I put the now sleeping Jade on the plush sofa and kiss her head.

"Goodnight, sleep well."

I'm taken out of my room and into a dressing room, leaving my sleeping baby alone on the sofa.

**Tori's POV**

"Come on Cat, you need to get in the bathtub." I tell her sternly for the 8th time. I'm really losing my patience with her. It's been a day and a half without Jade. I really need to get Cat down for a nap before I can start looking for Jade some more.

I manage to get her diaper off of her, but she won't let me get her dress off of her

"NO!" Cat shakes her head and runs out of the room.

"Cat I'm not going to tell you again! Get your little butt in the bathtub!" I yell at her from the bathroom.

"No wanna mommy."

That's it! I go down stairs frustrated. I grab Cat's upper arm and drag her over to the couch and place her over my lap, while I put one of my leg over her legs so she won't be able to kick.

My hand crashes down on her bare butt and she screams, squirming around.

"Top, pwease!" she cries.

My hand comes down again and again, turning her tan butt into a glowing red. I stop and put her off my lap and drag her up to the nursery.

"You're having an even longer nap than usual." I state

The answer I get back is just sobbing; I put Cat in a new diaper and place her in the crib.

"Mommy!" Cat stands up and reaches for me

"No, Cat. Sleep" I walk out of the room all I hear is the cries that come from the nursery.

I go downstairs, get my phone from my purse and start to call Beck.

**Jade's POV**

I wake up to an unusual place.

"Momma?" I whimper and look around not seeing her.

"Momma?!" I say again a little louder

I climb off the sofa and start to wonder around.

I go into a room that has lots or different outfits and I go over to one and pull on it causing it to fall down.

"uh oh!" I gasp and go over to another outfit. That's when a person I don't know comes in.

"You must be Jade!" She says happily.

She has brown medium length hair with big doe eyes. She's small and petite and seems nice.

"Your momma has talked about you so much! My name's Alison."

She looks over at the outfit that's now on the floor.

"Did you do this Jade?" she asks

"uh oh" I say again, thinking I'm going to be in trouble.

That's when momma comes in and gets down to my level.

"What's uh oh?"

I point to the clothes and momma shakes her head and smiles.

"Come on my little troublemaker. Let's go clean it up."

I pout but help momma to clean it up.

"momma pwetty!" I run my hand threw her hair and she does the same to me.

"You're pretty to baby. I love you Jade."

I smile and nuzzle into her neck

"Lub momma lub!" I kiss her cheek and momma takes me into a room with a white backdrop with lights and cameras.

I go over to one of the cameras and start to play with it.

"No-no Jade. You don't touch that." She takes the camera away from me and I scream.

"No momma! Miwne!"

Momma gives me a stern look. "Inside voices Jade, and no it's not yours."

I whimper and start crying while bouncing up and down, my hand accidentally slapping momma in the face and I freeze.

**Molly's POV**

I watch and try to deal with Jade's tantrum but the next thing I know Jade's hand collides with my face. I know she didn't mean to but still she slapped me and that is not allowed.

I try to hand it calming.

I stand up straight; I feel eyes on Jade and me. I gently but firmly take Jade's arm and pick her up and take her into the dressing room.

I stand Jade in front of me and turn her around and spank her twice on her diapered cover butt. I spank her hard enough that she can feel it threw the diaper but not hard enough to hurt her. I then place a crying Jade in the corner for 3 minutes.

I wait for the three minutes hating every second having to hear my little one cry. When the three minutes are up I go over to Jade and turn her around.

"Jade, momma put you in time out and gave you a spanking because you slapped me which is a big no no. I love you so much and needed to teach you that you cannot hit people ever."

I hug Jade tightly and wipe her eyes, holding her.

"me sowwy momma."

Jade climbs up and kisses my cheek where she hit me. When Jade has stopped crying I pick her up and take her back to the room where we were just in.

Alison come over and takes Jade onto the side and I start taking picture after picture and finally it's time to go home.

"Come on baby, time to get home and see daddy!"

Jade smiles and jumps up and down.

"Daddy! Daddy!" she claps her hands together.

"Can you wave bye bye to Alison?"

Jade waves and smiles cheekily

"Bye bye Awison!"

Alison smiles and waves goodbye to Jade as well.

"See you guys soon!" She calls

"Bye, see you soon." I say and give her a light smile.

I take Jade out to the car and buckle her into the backseat as we drive back to the house Jade babbles in the backseat all the way home.

**Tori's POV**

This is the 6th time I've tries to call Beck but he is ignoring me and I'm beyond pissed off.

I throw my phone across the room and it lands on the couch. I need to get Cat to stop being a baby. I can't take it. I go over to the playpen that's next to the couch and I pick up one of Jade's favorite paci's.

"I'm so sorry baby girl, I'm a horrible mother. I promise I'm going to find you and bring you back home and be the best mommy in the world." I whisper.

I pick up my phone and call Andre.

"**Hey girl!"**

"hi, can you watch Cat for me."

I can hear the confusion in his voice "**Isn't Cat with Beck**?"

I sigh. "It's a long story, I'll tell you later. Just please come and watch her."

"**Okay, be there in twenty**"

I wait twenty minutes and Andre is there with Robbie.

"Cat's upstairs." With that I leave the house and get into my car.

It's time to start looking for my baby.

**Hi Guy! It's summer, which means more updates! I hope that makes you guys happy. I have no ideas for kidnapped so if anyone has an idea for that story would you please PM me. I hope you guys like this chapter. I think I made Jade a little younger in this chapter. I think Tori may find Jade in the next chapter but I'm not sure. Anyway Review all of you amazing people! Please it means a lot to me.**

**Xoxo**

**Selbel143**


End file.
